


Flight 15 To Boston

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Wings AU, all of the assassins work at an airport on nantucket, also all of the assassins are cousins in this because it made it easier, connor is a pilot, just like in the show wings, not wings like bird wings, wings like the 1990s tv series wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Elise is on flight 15 to Boston in order to get to her cousin's funeral. Her pilot is the gorgeous Connor Kenway. They get to spend some time together when her flight is delayed due to a storm.





	Flight 15 To Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i was watching the show Wings and i was like you know what would be great? an assassins creed wings au

I walked into the small Nantucket airport, dragging my luggage behind me. I had a 7:00 pm flight to Boston, flight 15. But it wasn't a flight for fun. I had to be in the city for a cousin’s funeral. We weren't close by any means, but I was still going to go, since I had been invited, and Boston was just a short flight away from my home of Nantucket.   
As the minutes ticked closer to 7, I noticed the weather beginning to get worse and worse. I hoped it wouldn't affect my flight, since it was so short, but I usually had bad luck with these things.   
My flight boarded just as it began to rain. I had a seat diagonally behind the pilot, but most of the plane was empty, except for a few tired-looking elderly people.   
My pilot wore a leather jacket and had his long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. I couldn't quite see his whole face, but I could see the glint of a dark brown eye when he turned my way. I tried to avoid staring, but I couldn't help it. Plus, there wasn't much to look at outside.   
Finally, the pilot turned around, and I had to keep myself from gasping. He was a gorgeously handsome man, with strong features and beautiful tan skin that betrayed a Native American heritage. My eyes were drawn to his supple lips, and then down to his powerful chest, which became more emphasized when he breathed in. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.   
“Ladies and gentlemen.” He began, in a voice like silk. “I’m sorry, but it appears we will have to wait some time before takeoff, until the storm lets up some. I apologize for the inconvenience.”  
I heard an old lady groan in the back, but I didn't really care about the delay. The funeral wasn't until tomorrow anyway, so I had time to kill. I could spend this time, for instance, flirting with my pilot.  
But how does one flirt with a pilot? Especially one as gorgeous as him? Sure, you could go for the cheesy pickup lines. But there's no real finesse in those. I decided instead to just try to get to know him.   
I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Pardon me, Captain, but may I ask, how long do you think this delay will last?”  
“I am not a captain by rank. Merely a pilot.” He looked out the window. “The delay depends on the rain. If it lets up soon, we can leave sooner rather than later.”  
I nodded. “Well, that's something to look foreword to. What's your name, Mr. Not a Captain?”  
I saw the hint of a blush glance his cheeks. “My name is Connor. Connor Kenway. Though it is not my name by birth.”  
I decided not to inquire further into his name. Connor was enough. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Kenway. I’m Elise Freeborn. I live here on Nantucket, actually.”  
“Do you? I have not seen you around the airport. I live near here, a few miles away.”  
“I don't spend a lot of time near the airport, to be honest. I just had to get to Boston quick for a funeral.”  
“Oh. I am sorry for you loss.”  
“Don't be. It was a cousin I barely knew. I’m only going because I was close to my aunt.”  
“Let us hope this rain parts quickly, so that we might get you there quicker.”  
Oh boy. Now was my time to get some flirting in. “Well, I hope it doesn't part too quick. I’m enjoying talking to you.”  
He seemed to get flustered by my interest in him. “I… I like talking to you too. Maybe it's fortune that brought this rainstorm upon us.”  
“Maybe.”  
For a moment, there was a pause.   
Then, I decided to say screw it and throw all caution into the wind. “Hey, uh, are you free this Saturday?”  
“I am. What do you have in mind?”  
“I know this great coffee shop that has the most amazing brunch. Do you wanna go there with me?”  
“Absolutely.” He seemed to be trying to pace himself, so as not to make him seem too eager. But it was betrayed in his eyes: his internal excitement.  
I checked my watch. 7:15. The rain didn’t look like it was going to be letting up anytime soon, and the old people in the back of the plane were getting antsy.   
“Pilot! What’s with the holdup?” One of the old men said, in a crotchety old person voice.   
Connor sighed. “The rain is heavier than expected. We cannot take off until it lets up.”  
The old man grumbled something to himself, but said nothing further to Connor, who looked at me and shook his head. I got the feeling he experienced passengers like that a lot.  
After another few minutes, a call came over the radio from the air traffic controller. I couldn’t quite make out what it said, but it was something to do with the rain. Evidently, it wasn’t good. Connor stood up, appearing as though he was bracing himself to address the passengers.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, I must apologize. Until the rain lets up, we will have to wait to take off. Now, if you don’t mind, the manager at the airport kindly stated that if you want to go back into the airport, they’ll provide you with a free cup of coffee and a sandwich.”  
Several of the old people in the back groaned, but they gathered their things and headed towards the plane’s exit. Connor had opened the door, revealing the driving rain and the short staircase down to the runway. The elderlies popped open their umbrellas and began the slow walk back to the airport. After they were all inside, Connor returned to his pilot seat and shook his head.   
“I hope this doesn’t turn to snow. Then it would take us even longer to get off the ground.” He muttered. “Aren’t you going to go inside?”  
I shook my head. “Not if you aren’t. I can keep you company out here.”  
He appeared as though he was going to protest, but decided against it. “I… Thank you.”  
“No problem.”

 

After about 45 minutes, we knew a lot about each other. I told him my favorite tv series (Mystery Science Theater), he told me his favorite places to go on a rainy day (The Museum of Fine Arts in Boston). The more I got to know him, the more I liked him. He apparently owned three dogs, and had named them all after Founding Fathers (Adams, Jefferson, Washington). I myself only have a cat (her name is Lemonade), but he seemed very interested in the pictures I showed him of her. We talked about our favorite and least favorite tourist attractions (Plymouth Rock is literally just a rock. How can you call that a tourist attraction?), and our dream vacations. We both agreed that we wanted to go backpacking across Europe, and swim with dolphins in the ocean.   
The rain still hadn’t let up, so we decided to make our way back into the airport. I had brought an umbrella, but he hadn’t, so together we dashed across the runway squeezed under my bright pink Hello Kitty umbrella. We were still soaked when we reached the terminal, but at that moment I didn’t care. We settled down at the lunch counter, and Connor introduced me to the man who cooked there.   
“Elise, this is Desmond. Desmond, meet Elise. Desmond is my cousin.”   
I shook Desmond’s hand. Desmond seemed nice enough, and had a cool tattoo on his arm. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Desmond said. “Want anything? Coffee? Sandwich? Coctail? I’m actually trained as a bartender.”  
“Just coffee, thanks.” I was a little puzzled. They looked a little alike, but overall, Connor didn’t look much like Desmond. Were they really cousins?  
“Many of my family members work here. My cousin Ezio works as a cab driver, while some of my other cousins work to help keep the airport running smoothly. My father is the manager of the whole thing.” His voice became bitter when he mentioned his father. I got the feeling they weren’t on good terms.  
Desmond gave me my coffee, and I pulled out my wallet. He shook his head. “No charge. Any friend of Connor’s gets special privileges.”  
I was flattered. “Oh, you don’t need to…”  
“Nonsense. Plus, you were on the late flight. You’re guaranteed free coffee.”   
Oh yeah. I had forgotten about that.   
The old people from the flight were scattered around the airport. Some of them were asleep, but a few were complaining to the front desk, where a man who looked vaguely like Connor shook his head repeatedly.  
Connor pointed to the man. “That is my cousin Altaïr. He works as a receptionist.”  
“Yikes. That must be rough.”  
“He doesn’t really like his job.” Connor said, chuckling slightly.   
“I can see why.”  
As I sipped on my coffee, I noticed a man enter the terminal from one of the offices. He had a commanding presence, and looked more like Connor than any of the other men. I could tell who he was, even before Connor pointed him out.  
“That,” He said, “is my father, Haytham. He is not the best man in the world, but he keeps everything running smoothly.”  
Haytham walked up to the reception desk, and immediately the group of angry elderlies dispersed. Altaïr and he nodded at each other, before he walked towards us.  
“Father. How nice to see you.” Connor said, his voice edging on bitterness.  
“Hello, son.” Haytham spoke in a smooth British accent, like an off-duty Bond villain. “Who’s your friend?”  
“This is Elise. Elise, this is my father.”   
Haytham held out his hand, and I shook it. The man had a powerful grip, and had imposing brown eyes to match his son’s.   
“Pleasure to meet you.” I quickly added, “Sir.”   
“And you. I take it you were on the delayed flight?”  
“Yes, I was.”  
He looked between me and Connor, seeming to analyze whether or not there was something between us. After a moment, he nodded. “Well, you two have fun. I must head back to my office to deal with more blasted paperwork.”  
Connor said nothing as his father walked off. I released a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding.   
Desmond’s voice appeared from behind us. “Yikes, that dude is scary.”  
I nodded silently. Connor continued to look back at the door where his father left through, with an expression that was a mix of anger and resentment.  
I leaned over to Desmond and whispered quietly. “What’s the deal with the two of them?”  
Desmond glanced at Connor, to make sure he wasn’t listening. “Dude disappeared before Connor was even born. Came back into his life when he was 19 or so. Connor blames him for the death of his mother, and a lot of other things. And he’s got a right to be bitter. The guy’s got a serious stick up his ass.”  
“I see.” Connor had had a rougher life than I had ever expected. I felt bad for him.  
Desmond returned to whatever he had been doing before, and for a moment Connor and I sat in silence. I reached out and gently took his hand. He seemed surprised, but didn’t pull away.   
Finally, at around 8:15, the rain slowed down enough for us to take off. The old people got onto the plane first, complaining relentlessly about the delay. Connor and I entered silently after them, and I returned to my seat near the front. Connor stayed standing, and addressed the passengers.  
“I would like to apologize for the unexpected delay. We should be landing in Boston in approximately 45 minutes.”  
For most of the flight, I listened to music on my headphones. By the end, most of the old people were asleep, and the lights of Boston shined below us. We had a smooth landing, and the old people didn’t even bother to thank Connor for the smooth flight. After all of the other passengers left, I went up to Connor.  
“I’m sorry your dad’s such a dick. You’re much nicer than he is.”   
Connor gave me a sad smile. “Thank you. He is terrible, but he my father. And he has gotten less terrible as the years have gone by.”  
I nodded. “So, do you have to fly back to Nantucket immediately, or do you have some time to kill before you go back? Because if you have time, I’d love to get dinner someplace with you.”  
He seemed a little surprised that I asked him. He blushed, sending a rosey hue across his tan cheeks. “Why, uh, yes, I’d like that. Where do you have in mind?”  
“There’s this great little restaurant in Southie that has the best comfort food.”  
“That sounds excellent.”  
I smiled. “Good. Then it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read some of my other works, you'll realize that my name for many of the female oc's in my assassins creed stories are all Elise Freeborn. its because its just easier to write the same oc in different stories as opposed to coming up with new characters and new names each time. you may see it as lazy, but it is neither here nor there. plus, Elise is basically a self insert oc sooooooo


End file.
